Bakers have long known the difficulties associated with successfully constructing multi-tiered cakes such as those traditionally seen at weddings. Alignment of the fanciful decorations and garlands added to the exposed surfaces of the stacked tiers so as to present a visually appealing design has always been especially problematic. Some relief, however, has been offered by the tier support system for fancy cakes illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,772, issued Jan. 24, 1978 to Ray Haapala, which permits individual rotation of cake tiers for the coordination of decorations.
Haapala provides a complicated, knock-down apparatus including a first pallet supported by a plurality of leg members. The upper portion of each leg member has an intricate locking mechanism for securing the leg members within radially spaced holes in the first pallet. A spike, removably engagable with a central hole, provides a pivot point for a second, cake supporting pallet rotatably accommodated thereon. The large number of individual parts in the apparatus makes it is relatively expensive to manufacture. As disposal after a single use, typical with similar cake supports, is, thus, unacceptable, washing the apparatus for reuse is necessary. Unfortunately, washing is hampered by the required handling of a great number of small parts--a loss of any one of which being potentially disabling to further use of the apparatus. A need, therefore, exists for a rotating cake support of simplified construction which may be produced at minimal cost and economically disposed of after initial use if desired.